The Paths We Have Taken Fiolee-Fiogum-Fioflame
by sarcasmisbetter
Summary: Fiolee, Fiogum, and Fioflame: When sparks begin to fly between Fiona and Marshall, what will happen to the land of Aaaa as men from her past, and her future collide for her affection? And with a dangerous beast running rampid around the land, how will the young adventuress balance friendship with love all while protecting her home. Meanwhile, in the shadows someone is watching her.
1. Chapter 1: The Kiss

**Chapter 1: The Kiss **

**3 Hours After Sunset, West of the Tree House, 5 Hours before Bedtime.**

"Hey Marshall! Wait up!" The blond adventuress ran after her quickly fleeting friend.

"Haha, Fiona can't keep up." The Vampire King called to her as he wound through the air, just out of reach.

"This isn't any fair, you're flying." She stopped to catch her breath and glower up at him through her bangs.

"Well you can always sit up here!" Marshall patted his firm stomach as a sign of offering as he floated backwards through the air, making faces at the blond adventuress below.

Fiona blushed a brilliant pink at the Vampire King's blatant flirting.

"Will you just stop being so creepy, you know I don't think about you that way, Marshall."

He smirked, and swooped down to her eye level. His face suddenly shifted from jovial to serious.

"Hey Fi, I never noticed this before... but did you know..." Marshall's face was centimeters from hers.

*BEEP BEEP BEEP*

"Damn it, not right now." Still blushing furiously, Fiona reached into her green backpack and pulled out a small walkie talkie-like device with a video screen. After a few moments of static, her best gal pal Cake appeared on the screen. Her face was creased with worry.

"Fiona baby! The thing is happening again! I got a message from the Fire Kingdom, and this time, it's pretty bad. That thing is even stronger. The guards need your help! "

"Okay Cake, I am on my way." Cake nodded, and there was a brief moment of static, and then the screen went black again.

"Hey Marshall, I have to go." Fiona looked at him for a split second before shoving the walkie-talkie in her back, and digging out her fluffy bunny ears and pulling them over her head. She gave him a quick smile before turning to leave.

"Fi, Hold on!"

He calls after her. She turns to look back at him. He floats around her before reaching up and buttoning the clasp at the bottom of her hat. He smiles warmly at her with a bittersweet twinge in his heart as he drags his hand slowly away from her face. Drinking in her every feature. What if, this time, he thinks, she doesn't come back, at least not alive.

Marshall was the Vampire King. He had ruled the Nightosphere for the last two years after his mother had disappeared. He knew that bad people ended up in the Nightosphere, but where did good people like Fiona go? Marshall didn't believe in a Heaven, he had long since given up those childish notions. But what about for Fiona? He had to believe that life did not simply end for those who were not bad, and worthy of punishment. It would be too painful either way, because if there was a Heaven, Marshall, the Vampire King would not be allowed there, and if there wasn't, Fiona would disappear. All the things that made her special. The way she walked, the way she smiled. Her horrible cooking skills. They could never be replicated. To Marshall, she was perfect. She was fleeting, and fragile.

With these thoughts swirling through his mind as he watched the blond, brave, adventuress begin to jog away with sword in hand, he followed nothing but his impulses. Which rushed over him. Urging him to do what he did next.

"Fi! Hold on!"

Fiona turned around, slight annoyance painted on her face. "What now Marshall?"

Before she knew it, her lips were locked with his. They were exactly like she had always imagined they would be. Not cold and stagnant like many would think a Vampire King's kisses would be, but warm and soft. His kisses were not simple brushes of skin upon skin. His kisses were powerful, they expressed his feelings that could not be captured with mere words. They were 1003 years worth of loneliness and longing. Fiona had been able to fill a gap that Simone had left after she abandoned him as a little boy. She had become his friend, but slowly in his eyes, she had also become more.

Awakening from his impulse-driven state, and pulling back into reality, Marshall realized what had just happened. He pulled away from her expecting his cheek meat to be badly bruised like it had been after that time he had pretended to be mortally wounded in the grave yard a few months back. Instead, Fiona stared at him for a moment looking dazed, as if she too was awakening from dream.

He blinked, and she blinked. He waited. She said nothing. She finally exhaled. Marshall cringed, expecting an onslaught of blows from both sides, as Fiona hurled both of her powerful fists into his face. Instead, she grabbed him by his frayed, flannel, shirt collar, and pulled him back into her. She pressed her lips against his with twice the passion of the first kiss. He pulled his arms possessively around her form, trying to touch as much of her body as he could while still fully engrossed in the kiss. He began to lift her up off of her feet and twirl her around. He fell down, and pulled her on top of him, breaking their kiss. She rested on his chest heaving chest, both of them trying to catch their breath. Well, at least Fiona was. Marshall didn't have to breathe anymore, but continued to suck unused air in and out of his lungs for show. But after the kiss, he was almost sure he actually did need it.

"So much for 'I don't think about you that way, Marshall.'." He mimicked her high voice and smiled greedily at her. Rolling on top of her, his hands on either side of her head, and his knees between her thighs. His face so close she could see her reflection on the glint of his fangs.

Fiona began to blush again furiously and pushed him off of her as she sat up in the grass, avoiding his gaze. Her hat had fallen off, and long cascades of blond curls fell down her back. Marshall plucked one of the curls from her back and held it in his hand, wafting in the aroma of its smokey, pine tree-scent. She did not fight him or tell him to stop touching her, so he too sat up, and draped his long fingers on her shoulders. Anchoring her to that spot.

"Marshall, I..." She began, but before she could finish a deep groan shook the ground. She stood up and pleadingly glanced down at the handsome, young, Vampire King, ruler of the Nightosphere, who was currently staring up at her from his relaxed perch in the grass.

"I understand. Your duty comes first. Just go."

"Thanks dude." She smiled at him, her cheeks still rosy. As she began to run in the direction of the Fire Kingdom. Leaving her bunny hat behind in the grass.

He picked up the hat. It smelled just like her. Marshall had taken a gamble, and it had paid off. He flopped down in the grass, and stared up at the stars. He smiled to himself. From now on wherever Fiona went, he would follow, but he would not let her know he was doing this. In a few minutes from now, after she had made some progress towards the Flame Kingdom, he would begin to silently trail behind her, and keep her safe, but also observe. He needed to see how good of a warrior she was before he made his next decision. A decision that would effect not just the Nightosphere, but also all of Aaaa.

_Unbeknownst to either of these two, forces beyond either of their control governed their fate. The first must be known that what had just happened between these two was witnessed by a third party, and within this third party's heart, a seed of deceit and passion now grows. _

_So now, with so many players in this drama, it is setting up to be quite the ride. Dear Reader, you have been warned. _


	2. Chapter 2: Fire Burning

**Chapter 2: Fire Burning **

**5 Hours After Sunset, Outskirts of Flame Kingdom, 3 Hours before Bedtime**

The blond adventuress slowed her pace from a fast run to a light jog as she entered the outskirts of the Flame Kingdom. She surveyed the bleak land with its sharp, jagged rocks which jutted out from all different angles around her, and minded the small creeks of fire dispersed unevenly around. Instead of a deep blue-black sky, dotted with stars above her, the sky was a dark, sandy color. This was due to the vapors which poured from the nearby volcanoes and polluted the sky with sulfur and ash. The small creeks of fire, as well as the oozing lava from the volcanoes, created a constant light source in place of the blocked out sun above.

_"Glob..." _Fiona breathed. She hadn't been to the Flame Kingdom since her messy break up with the Flame Prince. Being back brought back old memories. Some of them were good. Most of them were not.

I better not doddle. She thought to herself. The Flame Kingdom is relying on me for help. She began to pick up her pace. Marshall trailed one hundred or so feet behind her. Cloaking himself in invisibility to avoid her detection. He carried her bunny hat in his left back pocket. As she stopped and looked around. Marshall remembered the painful memories associated with this land, and with Fiona. Her first major heartbreak was all thanks to the current ruler of this kingdom. But Fiona had come anyways, regardless of the past and her personal pain. She had come to defend the citizens of this kingdom, because she had sworn an oath that she would protect all of the weak, and she had remained true to that oath.

**5 Hours and 20 Minutes After Sunset, Main Square of Flame Kingdom, 2 Hours and 40 Minutes Before Bedtime**

The main square was silent. It was in the shape of an "X" with small streams of fire illuminating the rough, cobblestone sidewalks, as well as streetlights that hung from the upper levels of the shops, where the shopkeepers resided. The west and the south sides of the main square bled off into smaller, residential streets of the city. The south was the entrance where Fiona had just come from, and on the far, north end of the square. The Flame King's Mountain Palace stood.

There was not a single citizen wandering the desolate streets. All the lights had been dimmed, and most of the shop windows were broken.

_"Come out, come out, wherever you are..." _Fiona called to the wind as she dug out her crystal sword from her green backpack.

There was no response. The prolonged silence was disturbing.

She stepped quietly through the streets. Shifting her body in the direction of the slightest change in breeze from either side of the street. Marshall, still flying, trailed silently behind her, weaving in and out of the columns that lined the street. He was also on his guard for Fiona.

Suddenly, there was a loud commotion coming from one of the side-alleys to her right. Fiona flew into action as she took a defensive stance, and charged blindly into the alley. Marshall flew behind her, beginning to transform into a beast to fight the mysterious creature before she could combat it. The noise was coming from behind a cluster of trashcans. Fiona commenced her battle cry and charged at the trashcans.

_"LALALALALA...OHHHHH...LALALAAAA!"_

Which Marshall giggled at, accidentally exposing himself for a split second, to the blond adventuress.

She didn't notice, because she was so immersed in defeating evil. The trashcans began banging together with more force. Suddenly, a small Fire Wolf pup burst forth from the cans. It jumped into her arms, and began to lick at her face with its wet, pink tongue.

_"Awww... Hey there Amadeus! Oh my glob, you have gotten so big!" _

The Fire Wolf pup yipped and wagged his tail ecstatically in response. She cuddled him tightly to the point where his fur began to singe her clothing, and lightly burn her hands and arms.

"Well that was anticlimactic." Muttered Marshall. Who began to morph back into his humanoid form.

"Who is there?" Fiona looked up from the pup and called into the presumed-empty street as she drew her sword.

Marshall bit his lips together. _Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. _He thought to himself. _Why not just appear before her, and really freak her out Marshall? That sounds like a great plan. She would kick my butt up and down the land of Aaaa for doing that. _

She placed the pup on the ground, and continued her survey of the main square, keeping her sword pointed directly in front of her. She stepped cautiously from the side alley, and headed towards the Flame King's Palace, whose entrance was at the end of the main square.

As she neared the Palace, with both Amadeus and the unknown Marshall Lee following behind, she sighed. How many times had she come to the Flame Kingdom? It seemed like too many. The Flame Prince, her ex-boyfriend, had recently overthrown his tyrant mother, who had abandoned him as a baby, and acended to the position of Flame King. The official coronation had taken place only two and a half months ago. All in Aaaa were invited to the celebration. Except for Fiona. She just pretended that her invitation was lost in the mail...

Larger than life-size banners of the new king hung on either side of the Flame King's Palace. The left side was a side profile of his face. The right was a full body picture. He looked different in his picture. It was not only that he had abandoned his laid-back attire for a suit of armor and a crown. It was his face. The paintings did not captures his smile, and the often wonder in his eyes as Fiona showed him the some of the secrets of the Land of Aaaa. They were cold, and distant. He was no longer the fun-loving, quick tempered, Flame Prince, exile of the Flame Kingdom. He was now stoic, harsh, and the new ruler of the Flame Kingdom. The Flame King. Tears stung the blond adventuress's eyes.

_"No, ew. Adventuresses don't cry!"_ Fiona shook her head, and looked up at the overcast, sandy sky. Attempting to force the tears back into her eyes. Her head slumped, and her wild, blond hair covered her face. Quite tears began to cascade down her cheeks. Hitting the hot cobbestones, making them sizzle, and dry up in seconds.

Marshall was standing next to her now. He wanted more than anything to hug her. To make her pain disappear, and wipe away the tears. To kiss her, and tell her that she mattered to him. To vow that he would never abandon her, to forget her. But he couldn't all he could do was float by her, and silently protect her like a armored shadow.

Dropping her sword to her side, Fiona took the first step of the Fire King's Palace. At that moment, a sudden whirring sound could be heard from behind them, and a groaning underfoot like she had felt in the fields with Marshall a few hours ago. Except this time, she was at the epicenter.

_"So we meet again." _She said sing songly with her back faced towards her opponent.

There was a rush of hot steam, and a creaking of pipes.

_"Oh, that's what they all say."_ Fiona giggled.

She spun around to face her old friend. Marshall followed her lead.

_"Oh. My. Glob."_ He whispered.


	3. Chapter 3: The Steam Beast

**Chapter 3: The Steam Beast **

**5 Hours and 30 Minutes After Sunset, Main Square of Flame Kingdom: Base of Flame King's Mountain Palace, 2 Hours and 30 Minutes Before Bedtime**

Standing before them is a giant, mechanical, steam-powered beast. Its body looks like a bowling ball with twenty or so small chimneys jutting out from its body. Most of them on its upper back. It was supported by a pair of small, stumpy metal legs, and long, heavy, bendy straw-like arms. Marshall could hear the elaborate system of cogs and engines working from inside its glossy-black hull. It began to hiss steam from its small chimneys again. It lowered itself into a crouch position before hurling its arms forward like a gorilla, and pulling its large, awkward body forward at incredible speed straight in their direction.

_"Oh my glob is right." _Fiona smiled and looked in the direction of Marshall Lee.

_"Hold on a second.. can you see me?"_

_"No, you idiot. I can't see you. You're invisible" _She held her sword's handle parallel to her nose. Lining it up perfectly with the direct middle of the beast speeding towards them.

_"Then how do you know I was here?" _He asks dumbfounded.

_"Simple."_ She replied as she began charging at the beast. _"You breathe so heavily." _

He stood there for a moment... shocked that she allowed him to believe that he was following her undetected. Did she know more than she let on?

Fiona giggled as she jumped on top of the whirling monster. Why did beating things up always make her feel better? It suddenly halted. Attempting to throw her off, but she knew better. She had fought it before she knew some of its signature moves, as it did hers, but the difference between the two was that Fiona was always learning new techniques, so it was impossible to foresee what she would do next. She held on to two of its chimneys as it attempted to buck her off. Using them to steady herself.

_"Feisty tonight aren't we?"_ It was more of a statement than a question. _"Hey Marshall? Once you are finished in Dreamland, would you mind helping me out a little bit?"_ Fiona knew she was a strong gal, but she also knew that she couldn't fight it without some help.

He shook himself from his puzzlement. _"Sure thing Fi."_

He transformed into a giant beast with bat wings, and flew up into the air. He dove for the beast below, his fangs and claws spread wide. Fiona jumped off the Steam Beast and took cover in one of the nearby blown out shops right as Marshall pushed it back with all his might. Forcing it to fall backwards, and skid down the long street to the edge of the main square, pulling up the hot cobblestone with it.

"_Marshall! Be careful!" _Fiona screamed.

He deflated back into his humanoid form and glided up next to her. _"Why? What's the big deal?" _

_"Oh you don't understand anything do you?"_ She ran in the direction of the the fallen Steam Beast.

_"Fi! Don't go over there! I already got it! Everything is good now!"_ He called after her. It was useless. Fiona ran to the cooling Steam Beast, and proceeded to kneel down next to it.

_"Fiona, stay away from that! We don't know if we have killed it yet." _

Fiona shook her head. _"Marshall, I am not interested in it. I am only interested in what is inside of it." _

She laid her hand on the Steam Beast's body and whispered some words he did not understand. She began to rock back and forth in correspondence with the syllables she spewed. Her hand began to glow light blue, and a sticky, runny substance the same color began to pour from where she placed it on the now inanimate Steam Beast. It ran down the body of the beast, and pooled on the ground. Glowing blue runes appeared on the black, glassy body of the Steam Beast. Marshall could read some of them, but many of them were too old to be understood. Not even his mother would be able to read them they were so old. Fiona's face became more serious as she continued chanting. The veins in her arms began to pulse with the same glowing blue substance, quickly spreading to her neck, and the edges of her face.

_"Fi, stop this! Please Fiona! Don't do this!" _He tried to shake her from her ramblings, but it was useless.

She began to scream the incomprehensible words as the light reached her eyes. When she finally stopped, the light receded from her body, and she breathed out a few glowing blue breaths. She collapsed where she knelt. There was a brief pause, then a small door popped open on the side of the Steam Beast, and the once glassy black surface of its body became transparent. Inside, he could see the citizens of the Flame Kingdom squished up against the sides of the wall. They now hurriedly pushed for freedom from the Steam Beast.

_"What the..."_ He began.

_"That's what the Steam Beasts are doing, Vampire King. They are collecting the citizens of Aaaa, and then they just disappear in a snap of electricity and smoke."_ A voice behind him said.

_"Vampire King..."_ Marshall turned around to see who addressed him by his formal title. As he did he realized he was standing face to face with the new Flame King.

_"You..."_ Marshall spewed angrily.

_"Yes, me..."_ The Fire King smiled. He looked exactly the same as the banners outside of his castle minus the crown. He wore a dark bronzed suit of armor with golden and blue swirls engraved upon the chest and shoulder plates. The flames upon his head were more slicked back than they usually were, and he seemed taller. His face was momentarily expressionless.

Marshall wanted to kick this young king to the Ice Kingdom and back, but he knew that hurting him, would not make Fiona feel any better. It would only make him feel better.

_"I have much to thank Fiona for. I hope you will not let our past history distract from her future well-being. I have a fully equipped room prepared to handle the injuries you both received while defending our fair land." _

Marshall returned the sickly sweet smile the Flame King gave him and replied.

_"I would rather walk across Aaaa for a hundred years in the daylight, than accept your hospitality." _

The Flame King shrugged _"Suit yourself, you angry little vampire, but I will not let you speak on the behalf of the truly injured." _

He nodded towards Fiona, who was now being attended to by a large army of Flamelites (that is what the citizens of the Flame Kingdom are called) who were all covered in tin foil to keep themselves from burning the blond adventuress as they touched her, and placed her on a stretcher.

_"Hey you!" _Marshall yelled. _"Stay away from her."_ He ran up to the crowd, and attempted to push them away from her.

_"Guards!"_ The Flame King called in a very regal manner.

In an instant two flame guards with spears seeped into existence from the nearby lanterns that lined the main square.

_"I would like you to keep an eye on this young man for a while. Don't be mean of course, he is royalty after all." _

He smirked at Marshall, and then turned his attention to the unconscious girl in the stretcher.

_"Just make sure he doesn't interfere anymore. I have more pressing matters to attend to." _

The two flame guards nodded to their king, and moved towards Marshall. He backed away from them. Again, two more appeared behind him, and slipped shackles around his arms, legs, and neck. He struggled to transform into a beast, but found he could not do it.

_"What the..." _

_"Don't try anything funny, son." _One of the Guards said in a deep, rough voice. _"These shackles are enchanted. I think The Lord has been expecting you to make an appearance for a while." _

Marshall clawed, and struggled as the guards forced him in the opposite direction of Fiona, and the Flame King. The Flame King standing over the halted stretcher before him. He was caressing Fiona's face without a gloved hand.

_"DON'T DO THAT! YOU WILL BURN HER!"_ Marshall screamed wildly at him.

The Flame King lifted up one of his hands and wiggled his glowing gold fingers. _"One of the perks of the new job kid. I don't need them anymore. I can touch her all I want." _

There was a sharp pain on the back of Marshall's head, and then everything went black.

OKAY EVERYONE! FIRST THREE CHAPTERS ARE DONE. STEAMY STUFF IS COMING UP. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

PLEASE COMMENT AND FOLLOW （≧∇≦）

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO


	4. Chapter 4: When a Passion Burns

**Chapter 4: When a Passion Burns**

**5 Hours before Sunrise, Inside Flame King's Mountain Palace: Location inside Palace is unknown **

Fiona shifted uncomfortably in her sleep. She was moaning and crying out in pain.

_"Do you think we should give her a sedative?"_ One of the nurses whispered to the other in the conjoining room to Fiona's

_"No, The Lord specifically told us to only address her outward symptoms. I personally care very little if she is comfortable." _

The younger one nodded with feigned understanding and agreement.

_"Is she really the 'one'?"_ The younger one continued.

_"The one what?"_ The old one snapped back.

_"The one that made our Lord return to us... The one that broke his heart." _

The older one leaned forward in her chair to make sure there was no one else around. She took a deep breath, then continued.

_"Yes, she is 'that one'. If you ask me personally, I would have left her where she dropped, let that odd one she came with... What was his name? Vampire King... was that it? Anyways, I would have let him take her, then she would have been off on her merry way, and not in the inner sanctum of our kingdom..." _

The older nurse paused once more to make sure no one was around before she continued in a hurried whisper. The younger nurse leaned in.

_"To be honest, I think The Lord is still in love with her..." _

_"But what does that..." _Before the younger nurse could finish her question they were interrupted by a loud commotion, followed by yelling coming from down the hallway. A royal guard ran in, two of the cadets at his heels.

_"Pardon me ladies, but have you seen that boy that showed up with the young girl around here?" _

The nurses both looked at each other, then looked at the guards.

_"No sir, we have not seen anyone. Our watch has been very quite." _

The royal guard nodded and replied. _"Okay ladies. Thank you for your cooperation. We will have this ruffian behind bars lickety-split. For the meantime, please stay at your post, and do not wander from it. I would hate it if he were to take one of you hostage." _

The older one smiled and thanked the guards for their kindness and concern, after which they promptly stomped out of the room.

**30 Minutes before sunset, Inside Flame King's Mountain Palace: Location inside Palace unknown **

Fiona awoke with a massive headache. The world swirled around her as she tried to sit up. The two nurses who tended to her insisted that she sit down and rest. She refused.

_"Where is Marshall?"_ She asked them.

The two looked at each other, then back at her. The larger of the two, obviously the more experienced one replied.

_"My dear, we don't know who you are talking about._"

_"Marshall Lee... The Vampire King? He's about this high." Fiona stood up on her tip toes and gestured with her hand. Making herself dizzy in the process. "He has fangs, and dark..." _

The larger nurse interrupted her. _"Oh yes, that one. Well, he.. uh... he..." _

_"He what?"_ Fiona snapped.

_"He is no longer with us. He has been... uh... released. Yes, that's it he was released a while ago. He said he had important things to do so we let him go."_

Fiona looked sheepishly at her friendly captors. _"I don't believe you. Now tell me where Marshall is, or I will kill both of you." _

The smaller of the two flames took a few steps back from Fiona's bed. Well at least one of them understands that it was not an empty threat. Fiona thought to herself.

_"You listen here you little..."_ The nurse began. Suddenly there was a a loud bang of the door hitting the wall, as someone thew it open with all their force. Leaving a dent in the wall where the nob had come into contact with it.

The room suddenly became very, very quite. The two nurses looked up with fear and alarm. Too angry about what the nurse was going to say, Fiona continued to glare at her for another few moments before turning her attention to the door. Fiona gasped. It was the Flame King. He looked so stoic and distant. Not all like the Flame Prince Fiona fallen in love with. The two nurses curtsied as he surveyed the room. Seeming to look at everything, but in reality looking at nothing. He looked directly at Fiona, and seemed to look right through her instead. He nodded to the nurses.

_"You are dismissed."_

They curtsied once more, then quickly exited from the room. He closed the door behind them, and the light out with it. Now the only source of light in the room, was the enormous fireplace which made up an entire wall of he room, but its embers were slowly dying. So it provided little light.

_"Fiona."_ He whispered as he slowly walked towards her. His boot heels clicking.

_"Don't come near me!"_

She stood up, then immediately fell down on the floor, overwhelmed with exhaustion and dizziness. She attempted to get up, but found that she couldn't. The sound of his boot heels quickened as he ran to her. He tried to help her up, but she swatted his hand away.

_"Stay away from me."_ She said through gritted teeth. _"I don't want your help." _

He took a step back from her. She took a sigh of relief. "Thank you."

_"You may not want my help..." _He paused for a moment, and moved closer to her. _"But you need it."_ He said as he delicately picked her up, and put her on the bed. She winced, expecting the searing pain of his touch, but felt nothing but light pressure.

_"What the..." _

_"I know. I know. I was surprised as well."_ He began.

_"But how?"_ She looked up at him with wide, questioning eyes.

_"You see, unbeknownst to me, when a member of the royal flame assumes the position of King or Queen, he/she is granted special powers. Such as the ability to move through different elemental plains without being extinguished, or burning others. It makes diplomacy a lot easier if you can shake hands with someone without burning them. Or sit on someone's couch without turning it to cinders. So when I was coronated, I was bestowed with these gifts." _

She nodded. Still trying to take it all in.

_"Oh yes. Also, before I forget, drink this."_ He pulled a small vial from his sleeve and placed it in her hands.

_"What is it?" _

_"It's a potion that will restore your strength you lost during battle in a matter of minutes." _

She looked questioningly at the strange vial. "_I don't know if I should trust you." _

_"If it would really make you feel all that better, I will drink some too." _He offered.

_"But it might be poison, and you might have already built up an immunity to it. You might just be trying to kill me." _

He glowed for a moment in frustration, before cooling his temper back down.

_"Do you really think I would have saved you earlier, and brought you here if I had wanted to kill you? If I HAD wanted to kill you, I would have had plenty of opportunities before this one. While you were sleeping for instance." _

She looked sheepishly at the vial, then popped off the cork. Sniffing it then handing it to the King to take the first swig.

_"Alright then, if you insist."_ He took about a quarter of the liquid down in one gulp. His face grew extremely bright, then dull.

_"That's disgusting."_ He spat as he ran his hand down his face. _"Now it's your turn." _

He handed it back to Fiona. She smelled it once more. It smelled like burnt pancakes, and cough syrup. She eyed the Flame King once more, then threw back her head, and chugged the whole vial. Oh what a taste it was. Fiona doubled over with the weird sensations growing inside of her. She felt as if her organs were being pulled from her body, and then being snapped back into place with the sting of 4,000 rubber bands.

_"What have you done to me?"_ She whined.

_"Oh shush you, it will all be over soon."_ He patted her back, and hummed to her as the next flood of pain lapped the insides of her body.

**Sunset, Inside The Flame King's Mountain Palace: Inside the Royal Apartments **

Fiona awoke with a start. Where was she? She remembered fighting the Steam Beast, and she remembered chanting the ancient spells, but everything after that was fuzzy. She fell back down and closed her eyes. She remembered pain, and she remembered someone singing to her...

_"Flame Prin... I mean, er... King!"_

_"You called?" _

She opened one eye, and turned to her left. He was lying next to her. Propping his head up with his arm. He looked at her mischievously. She leapt out of bed, and ran to the farthest wall of the room.

_"Were you watching me sleep you weirdo?"_ She yelled at him, blushing.

_"Well that potion worked nicely now, didn't it?"_ He sat up criss cross apple sauce on the bed and cocked his head to one side.

_"Don't change the subject right now you big pervert!" _

He sighed confessing. _"Yes, I was watching you, but in my defense you are just so cute!" _He winked at her, and stuck his tongue out at her.

_"What the glob man? _We break up, you ignore me, you kidnap me, and then creep on me while I am sleeping?"

She glared at him, and he avoided her gaze.

_"Fiona, you don't understand..." _He began.

_"Then tell me! How am I suppose to understand if you just cut me out. You act so stoic around everyone else, but you are so gentle and flirty to me. I am just so confused." _

He was silent for a moment while she fumed.

_"I knew that one day, I would have to overthrow my mother, and reclaim the throne." _

_"Okay..."_ She began.

_"But!"_ He continued. "_I never counted on falling in love with anyone. Fi, I was raised being told that my soul mission in life was to do this. I was angry. I was angry that everyone had planned my life, and my destiny out, and I didn't even have a say in the whole matter. Then you come along..."_ As he said this he got up off the bed, and began to walk towards Fiona.

_"And you taught me that there is so much more to life than ruling my kingdom, and overthrowing my mother. You taught me how to love, and how to be loved."_ By now he is standing in front of her.

_"Could you imagine leaving all of it behind, to then go, and live a life of pomp and circumstance? Because I couldn't..." _He reached up, and caressed her face. She did not pull away from his touch this time.

_"Fi, I was planning on running away with you. Leaving the Flame Kingdom it its fate, but then I came back one day, just to say goodbye... _

_Fi, I saw the citizens of my kingdom starving in the street, while my family gorged themselves on delectables, safe inside these palace walls. I knew that something had to change, and I knew that the easiest thing was for me to give up my own happiness to ensure it for that of my citizens. So I overthrew my mother, and I sent my entire family into exile."_

_"But I still don't understand why you are so cold to the public." _

_"That's simple. You see, if I become stoic in nature around my citizens, they will believe that I do not have emotions. That I run on pure logic. They will follow my decrees and my laws because they will assume they are well thought out. That I do not follow my pleasures like my family did." _

_"I think I understand now."_ Fiona mumbled.

_"Fi, leaving you behind was one of the hardest decisions I ever had to make. Please don't ever think that I made that choice lightly." _

She looked away from him. Her cheeks burning with shame from her past accusations. _"I won't." _

_"No Fi, say it to my face. Say it to me while you look into my eyes. This is the only thing that will keep me sane for the rest of my life. Knowing that you understand me."_ He pleaded.

She looked into his eyes once more. _"I won't. I give you my word as an Adventuress of Aaaa that I will not hold anything against the Flame King." _

_"One more thing..." _He added.

"_What now?"_ She pouted and pretended to be annoyed.

_"This."_

He pressed her up against the wall that she had initially relied on for refuge. As he pressed his lips against hers...

During their entire relationship, they had never shared a proper kiss, because the fear of burns always kept physical contact to a bear minimum. Now that he could touch her as much as he wanted to, he did not hold back. She kissed him back with as much passion. When they finally did break the kiss, they were both out of breath. His spark had dulled from going without oxygen for such a long period of time. His kisses were different from Marshall's for Marshall's were soft and long. With the Flame King, his kisses were hot and passionate. They signaled his longing. His inability to properly kiss her before this point. He had to make up for lost time. He dove back in, this time, his hands began to wander curiously over her form, but she stopped him.

_"I... I think we are moving too quickly."_

He let go of her.

_"I don't understand. Isn't this what you wanted?"_ His eyes searched hers for answers.

_"I don't know anymore. I... I think I am in love with someone else now."_ She whispered.

His heart began to splinter into a million pieces, like a hot glass vase dunked in ice water.

_"You what?" _He grabbed her by the wrist. She yelped in pain as her skin began to redden and blister from his touch.

He immediately dropped her hand.

_"What the.." _He looked at his hands, horified. Fiona dropped to the ground, holding her injured wrist. He could see tears form in the corners of her eyes.

_"Fiona, I... I... thought I could control it now, when when I am around you I... I just..." _He took a step towards her.

_"No. Please!" _She said in panic. _"Don't come any closer."_ She whimpered, still nursing her stinging wrist as large welts began to rise where his fingers had been.

_"What have I done? What have I done?"_ He screamed.

_"Flame..."_ Fiona turned her attention away from her burn, and held out her burnt hand towards him, trying to comfort him.

_"No! Don't come near me! I might do it again! I can't put you through that. I thought I was better. I thought I could control myself, and with anyone else I probably could... But..._" He ran from the room, and slammed the door behind him.

_I can fix this. I can make this better. _He thought to himself as he ran blindly down the hallway. _I have to. I must. I can't leave her again. _

Fiona tried to follow him, concerned more for his wellbeing than hers, but when she came to the door, she found that she could not open it.

_"Fine then." _

The blond adventuress blew the bangs from her face, and hurled herself at the door, but nothing happened. She pulled her small crystal sword from inside its safe keeping place, but try as she might, it would not budge. She screamed for help, but no one came to her aid, for no one but the King was allowed in the room she currently resided in, and the door was heavily enchanted, nothing could break it. She began to throw pieces of furniture at the door, and only after she had used up every bit of her energy, and all of the furniture was nothing more than splinters, did she collapse from exhaustion.

_"This is all my falt."_ She cried.

* * *

All the while, the same onlooker sat quietly. Silently waiting. Silently smiling.

_Oh dear, this is all just going according to plan. The voice sang, the smile just as presenting his lips as the joy in his voice. _

"More tea sir?" a squeaky voice called.

_Oh no dear, I think I am perfectly fine for the time being. Why don't you come again when we have reached the Second Act. _

"As you wish sir."

_Atta girl. _

_Oh what a tangled web of lies we weave._ The speaker clucked.

"What was that?"

_Oh it was nothing. You are dissmissed. _

"Thank you sir."

Once alone, the voice turned his attention to the two other players.

_Oh what will you do now? Two young men, no more ready to rule than a fish is to fly... But you will risk it all for something so small... So fleeting. Very romantic, don't you think?_

The darkness did not provide a response. Nor did it want to. It cowered at his feet.

The onlooker began to chuckle and sipped his tea.

**Few! Finally I am done with this silly chapter! **

**Well, I am thinking that the next chapter is going to focus on what is happening to Marshall Lee and Flame King! Thank you so much for reading! Be sure to drop me some comments to tell me what you think, or if you have any predictions of what is going to happen next! **

**Thank you again for reading! **

**XOXOXOXOXO ^.^ **


	5. Chapter 5: Meanwhile with Marshall Lee

**Chapter 5: Meanwhile with Marshall**

**5 Hours before Sunrise: The Flame King's Dungeon- Fiona is unconscious**

After Marshall had lost sight of Fiona, he had been whisked away to the royal dungeon. Although Marshall couldn't figure out what made it so "royal". Except perhaps that it was due to the rats that scurried back and forth between their various gnawed holes. Who were twice, almost three times the size of normal rats.

_Must be the fine cuisine they serve upstairs... _Marshall thought.

_" 'Don't be mean... He's royalty after all!' "_ Marshall mimicked the Flame King's orders to the guards as they drug him away. He sighed.

_"How could I have been so stupid? To have actually trusted him? Not only with my wellbeing, but Fiona's as well? At this point he's probably..." _He shuddered at the thought.

He looked around the cold stone cell. In the distance he could hear small drops of water wearing away at the stone. It was almost completely dark, which did not frighten him, he was used to the dark. The only sources of light were small lanterns dispersed evenly down both sides of the hallway, above each cell. Sixteen of them all together, he had counted as he came to from the whack to the back of the head he had received a few minutes earlier. He also now knew that they served a dual purpose; for in each one of the lanterns that lined the hallway, there was a sedative guard, awaiting for orders.

_If I didn't have these damned chains on.._. He thought. I would have already escaped, and rescued Fiona.

For the time being all he could do was wait with his arms, legs, and neck chained to the floor. Suddenly, there was a commotion down at the end of the hallway near the entrance of the dungeon. He could hear two guards walking towards towards him, one of them saying to the other:

_"So then I says to the guy, 'Ya know Vinny, I don't think I like that look on your face.' Then he says 'Well what you gonna do about it?' So I turn around, and I..." _

An idea suddenly dawns on Marshall. He falls to the floor, and begins to cough and scream in agony. The guards take the bait and walk over to his cell.

_"What's going on in there?"_ One of the guards poke at Marshall through the bars with the blunt end of his spear. Marshall continues to scream in agony.

_"It's so cold. Everything is going numb. Help me! Please help me!"_ He says between panicked sobs.

The guards look at each other, seeming to look towards the other for guidance. Marshall takes a moment to peek up at them to see if they are buying it.

_"What do we do? We can't let him die in here. The Flame King may not like him, but it would mean more trouble for us if we let the ruler of the Nightosphere were to die on our watch." _

Marshall continued to groan.

_"Good call._" The talkative one from earlier agreed as he continued to prod at him with the spear. _"Let's take him down to the infirmary." _

_"You idiot, you can't take him there!" _the first one whispered hurriedly.

_"Why can't we? He obviously needs some sort of medical attention, and last time I checked, you weren't an expert in caring for patients from the Nightosphere, so you can't make this call." _

_"But I can tell you who is already housed near the infirmary..." _

Marshall's ears pricked up, but he continued his melodramatic moans while they continued.

_"Ohhh..." _The second tapped his head and winked. _"Gotcha! Well, I will just ask the doc to come down here and take a look at him." _

_"Good idea."_ The first nodded in agreement.

_"So he is taking care of her..." _Marshall whispered to himself.

One of the guards turned from his friend to eye him. _"What was that you just said?" _

_"I said that I need someone to take care of me. Right now!"_ Marshall whined. He began to wail uncontrollably, and convulse on the floor.

_"We better do as he says." _

_"Stupid royals, are they all so spoiled?" _The second one said gruffly.

_"I don't know..." _Marshall began to wail louder in response to their tardiness. _"Just go!"_ He could hear footsteps disappear down the hallway, and hear them again over his head.

For the next few minutes the remaining guard paced worriedly back and forth. Checking every 30 seconds or so on Marshall's condition. Marshall paced himself. Moving between overdramatic shivers, to hyperventilation, to screams of agony. He was pretty good at it since he heard it all the time when he was back in the Nightosphere...

Soon he could hear the footsteps descend the stairs, and clog noisily to the entrance of his cell.

_"What seems to be the problem son?"_ A tall Flamelite stood before him, a medical bag in one hand, while the other hand was occupied with the task stroking his beard.

_"It hurts so much..." _

He pretended to have another roll of pain was over him, and shuttered.

_"Alright son, I am coming in!"_ The guards unlocked his cell door, and he stepped in.

_"No! First I need the guards to leave!" _Marshall screamed.

The two grumbled in response. _"You know we can't do that your majesty." _

_"By order of the Aaaa Royalty Treaty, I command you to leave me while the doctor attends to me." _

It was a bold bluff, Marshall knew that, but he hoped that the guards and the doctor knew nothing about the age old treaty, and take him at face value.

_"What wrong will I commit while in this state anyways?" _He heaved.

_"Will you just do as he says? I promise I will take full responsibility if it gets out of hand."_ The doctor sighed.

The two nodded, and stepped back towards the dungeon hallway.

_"Oh one more thing, will you unshackle him from these flaming things? How am I going to properly treat him if he is chained up like a dog?" _

_This is just becoming too easy. _Marshall thought to himself.

The guards released him from the chains he had been bound with, and then they stepped out. He could feel his power returning to him. Not returning, flooding back to him.

_"Alright. Let's see what we have here...oh dear!" T_he doctor exclaimed. _"I almost forgot to put on my gloves. It wouldn't do much good to burn you while I am trying to treat you." _He chuckled as he turned and reached for a roll of tin foil peeking out of his open bag.

He turned his back on Marshall for only a moment, but that was all the time that Marshall needed. He smiled to himself. This was really to easy. Suddenly a darkness blanketed the room, and spread out into the hallway. The guards looked up as it seemed to swallow the ceiling in a pit of pitchy-black darkness. The first reached out a long, spindly finger, and poked at it. Then he dipped his hand in it, then drew it back.

_"It tickles!" _He exclaimed.

_"What the..."_ The second grumbled.

The first looked down at his own finger as it began to grow dull, then it shriveled, then it cracked. Then the cracks began to spread, and as the blackish cracks began to spread to the rest of his body, a black tar-like substance began to ooze from the cracks.

The first screamed in pain and confusion. The second took a step back, then another, then another. Some of the tar began to run towards him, while the rest encircled its prey like a swarm of hungry bees, turning him into a large moving blob of tar. Finally, it sucked him up into the overhanging darkness. The tar remaining on the ground spread in all directions. Infecting the other guards and prisoners alike. They all screamed as they were swallowed and sucked up into the unending abyss overhead. The doctor now cowered in the corner, covering his head with his foil-wrapped hands.

_"Are... Are... Are you going to kill me like the rest?" _He shook with fear.

Marshall smiled. _"No. I only punish the guilty. You were only doing what you thought was best. They.." _Marshall gestured with a nod towards the black tar above them _"They were doing what they thought was fun." _

He dusted himself off, and strode out of the dark cell. Following the winding stairwell back up to the main floor of the castle. Now he just needed to find Fiona...

_"Stop right there!"_ A thundering voice called from down the hallway.

Marshall turned to see 10 or so angry guards running straight for him.

_"Well this is awkward..."_ He lifted up off the ground and glided between them. Dodging every grasp with a hand, and stab with a multitude of different swords and spears. He finally lost them as he swept into a dark side corridor as he turned left at a dead end.

_"Phew! Finally lost them! Well they may be royal guards, but they aren't good at it. Where did Flamesie even find these lameoes?" _

He felt a sudden throbbing pain as he felt a whack to the back of his head, he reached for his throbbing cranium as he turned around to see what had caused it.

_"Oh hey there Flamesie, glad you could join the party... Though I must say your guards were making it quite difficult to..." _

He felt another sharp whack to his head again, this time from the front.

_"Oh real mature..."_ His speech was slurred.

_"Not again..." _He protested as the third whistled through the air before making contact with his skull, causing his vision go blurry, and his mind go numb. He blacked out for the second time that day.

**...**

The Flame King admired his handiwork prostrated below him on the ground.

_"At least I know how many whacks it takes with a blunt sword to knock out a Vampire King."_ He smiled to himself.

A guard with two cadets flanking him came upon the scene.

_"My Lord, what are you doing out of bed at this hour... Don't you know there is a prisoner on the loose. He has killed eighteen of my guards already tonight..."_ He paused as he assessed the scene before him.

_"Well, it looks like you have taken care of that problem... Is he dead?" _

The Flame King turned around to face them, with a sword balanced on his shoulder. He chuckled

_"It takes more than that to kill a royal. I would know that..." _He kicked at Marshall's hand.

_"Shall I inform the guards to call off the search party?" _The cadet on the left inquired.

The Flame King's face grew dark for a moment. _"No. Do not inform anyone that the culprit has been detained." _

_"But My Lord..." _The Flame King interrupted him.

_"Do not question my will. Speak of this to no one understand? Continue to search for him, as if you have not seen this scene with your own eyes. If you do not, the repercussions will be quite unpleasant." _He smiled, then turned back to the body.

They stood there for a moment hesitating.

_"You are dismissed!" _He bellowed.

They bowed, turned, and walked out.

**Sometime later...**

Marshall awoke disoriented and dizzy. He rubbed his aching scalp. He felt like his brain had been gouged out of his head through his eye sockets, pulverized in a blender, then sent through a taffy stretcher, all to be poured back into his skull and hammered shut.

_"Son of a... Ow!" _His skin began to burn. _"What the...?" _

_"Oh you're finally awake!" _A pleasant voice called from above him. He looked up and saw the Flame King staring down at him from up high on a boulder. He growled.

_"Where am...Ouch!"_ His skin began to sizzle and bake from a small patch of sunlight. He looked up. He could see the sun peeking out from the tops of the horizon line.

_"You are on the outskirts of my kingdom."_ He Flame King said.

_"That explains the sun..." _Marshall interjected.

_"Let me finish!"_ He boomed. All was quite.

_"I will let you off with a warning this time Vampire King. Come back on my land without my express permission, and the rising sun will be the least of your worries." _

Marshall stood up, and dusted himself off. Attempting to gain some sort of equal footing with him. He still felt too weak to stand.

_"Where is Fiona?" _

_"The human is none of your concern." _

_"To hell she isn't my concern! Tell me where she is."_

_"And why would I do that?" _The Flame King lifted an eyebrow.

_"Because if you don't, I am going to fly up there and beat the living shit out of you if you don't." _Marshall could feel the rays of the sun begin to shine on his back and make it blister and bleed.

_"Empty threats won't do you any good. Look at you! You can't even save yourself right now. What good would you do her in this condition?" _

_"That's what I was about to ask you!" M_arshall sneered. The rays from the sun became more intense and spread to his neck and arms. He fell to the ground screaming in agony, trying to find shade from the sun. His skin blistering and cracking from the direct exposure to the sun.

_"Here. Take this."_ Flame King threw a red umbrella towards him. Marshall crawled towards the umbrella, and having popped it open, found relief in the shade it provided. He sighed.

_"Pathetic."_ Flame King glared at him from his perch on the rocks, and began to walk away.

"_I'll be back! I promise you! This fight is not over!" _

The Flame King turned to glance back at him one last time. "_And I'll be waiting."_


	6. Chapter 6: Othello Makes an Offer

**Chapter 6: Othello Makes an Offer**

**1 Hour after sunset, Outer lands of the Flame Kingdom- After Flight from Fiona **

The sky above began to lose its chocolate-rust color, and once again resemble the dark, pitch black void, filled with cold specks of light. Seeming to laugh upon the players in the tale which before us began to steadily unfold.

The Flame King wandered the the land staring up at the distant gods of ages long passed. Withered trees began to appear in small bunches, not receiving enough sunlight to grow strong and spread, but still resilient enough to inhabit the wasteland between bounty and death. Above him ravens began to caw and screech. They seemed to mock him, mock his pain.

_"All is not lost young King, there is still hope..." _A voice croaked.

He turned, but saw nothing.

_"No! Over here!" _

He spun around, becoming frustrated as he could not see the source of the voice.

_"Watch out, you may step on me." _He looked down. Before him stood a sleek, black raven. His feathers seemed to reflect glassy shades of purple and green, like a wine bottle. He hopped on his two wiry legs, pecking at invisible particles of food in the mud and dirt.

_"What the..." _

The raven interrupted. _"Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Othello Mercurius Fefelli, and I am here to offer my services to you." _

_"I am not interested. Thank you." _He attempted to walk away, but the noisy bird continued to hop in front of him, blocking his escape.

_"You really must be reasonable! Your highness! Please, hear me out!" _

The birds above him began to circle and lower forming a large portal before him. Othello hopped over to him, and stood next to his feet.

_"Before you is the future I see... Look. Yes look." _

He looked into the swirling vortex of ravens in front of him. Slowly, gray blobs began to appear like subjects on the horizon line, distant and motionless.

_"Deeper! Deeper!" Othello urged. "You must focus!" _

He cut out all other outside stimuli and focused. Slowly, ever so slowly, the grayish blobs that began to disappear and transform into a fuzzy image of rolling green fields dotted with colorful wild flowers of vibrant reds, and brilliant blues.

_"Yes, yes. That's it you're getting it." _Othello screeched with excitement. _"Oh what a truly clever King you are! Most men cannot see the future so easily. You must have a clear mind, and a brave heart." _

Usually the Flame King would have rolled his eyes and walked away at the creature's commentary, but he was too deeply engrossed in the vision that flashed before him to be caught up in such petty matters...

Back within the portal, the rolling hills dipped into a small valley in which a quaint tree house sat. The house was pretty enough, small flower boxes lined the outside windows, and a rope ladder served as entrance to the house, emanating a very welcoming aura. The door opened, and out tumbled three small children, two girls and one boy. The eldest, about 3 or 4, had long blond hair tied into two identical pigtails that cascaded down her back. The middle had strawberry blond ringlets dropping to her shoulders which bounced as she ran to keep up with her older sister. The youngest, a boy, toddled around a small area at the base of the tree house pulling a much abused blanket behind him in the grass. His hair was a wavy light brown that shone almost red under the afternoon sun.

_"I don't understand..." _He began.

_"No, but you will."_ Othello croaked. _"Keep watching."_ He gestured to the portal.

A woman also appeared from inside the house. She was beautiful with long hair, similar to the eldest child, which hung in lose curls down her back. She wore a floral blue dress which matched the color of her eyes. After a moment her face came into better focus. He gasped. It was Fiona. The children ran to her, and gasped at her hands and her face, hugging and kissing her. She pulled them to the ground, and returned all of their previous hugs and kisses. The all began to laugh and roll around on the ground. The two eldest eventually sat up and began to chase after each other. While Fiona and the little boy sat in the grass and watched them frolic. The vision slowly began to blur and fade back into blobs and textures.

_"What was that?"_ He began.

_"It was a possible future... One of many. A life with Fiona, with children..."_ He paused. _"But unlike the others, this one is only possible through my personal intervention." _Othello hopped back in forth between his feet.

_"What do you mean?" _

_"I mean your Majesty, that I am here to offer you a service._" The raven stated matter-of-factly

_"And what will you expect in return?" _

"Well... I am a common raven. So I have no need for your kingdom or treasures... I guess I will come to collect my fee when the time is right." Othello flapped his ebony wings, pushing him up into the air as he began to circle the King below.

_"I still do not understand how any of this is possible. Whenever I am around her, I cannot control my powers. If we ever expect to have a real future together, we must at least be able to touch each other without fear of harm." _

_"Exitus acta probat."_ Othello squawked while hovering eye to eye with the King. _"Since we cannot change the circumstances, we will change you." _

With that Othello soared back up into the air and disappeared with a flash. The ravens around him began to squawk and screech madly, flapping their wings as if able to sense the danger the love-stricken King could not. After about ten minutes, Othello reappeared holding something in his glossy beak. He dropped it at the foot of he King, then swooped down so he was once again on the ground staring up triumphantly at the King. If birds had had the ability to display a genuine smile, Othello would have been grinning ear to ear.

The King picked up the object at his feet. It was a rusty can of summer leeks. He turned it around I his hands, hoping to come across the source of its power, a secret button or compartment perhaps, housing the device capable of producing the future visions he had seen. There was nothing.

_"Is this it? What do I do now?_" He raised an eyebrow and met the creature's expectant gaze.

Othello sighed. _"Must I do everything for you? Here. Give it here."_

The King held out his hand, displaying the rusty can in the palm. Othello landed, balancing on his pinky and pointer finger. Opening his beak wide, he thrusted it into the lid of the can, prying it off with one heave. He spat the lid on the ground, and jumped back onto the ground.

_"Now your majesty, you must eat." _

_"Well I don't see how..." _

_"Are you going to do it or not?"_ The bird snapped. _"I mean..." _He lowered his voice to a sickly soothing tone. "_It is only best that you accept my offer. It is the only way to get what you truly desire. Please, eat the leeks_."

The Flame King lifted the can to his lips, and swallowed the entire serving in one swallow. It did not taste like regular summer leeks, like the ones Fiona's friend Cake had served him one evening while he was visiting. They were sweet and crunchy. These were slimy and salty, he could feel the goop sliding down his throat. What a nasty feeling it was. He felt it fall into his stomach with a sickening plop.

_"Oh yes, one more thing..." _The bird began.

He felt a jolt of pain rip through his stomach. Sending surges of what felt like electrified steam, spreading through his stomach and into his limbs.

_"This is going to hurt... A lot." _The bird cackled as he flew away. _"Do not worry young King, I will be back!" He called. "But I don't like watching this part. It is not much fun anymore."_

_Anymore? He thought. Had there been others? Others who wished to escape their uncertain fates. Ones who had been so willing to change, like he had, that they would pay whatever the cost? _

_What had he done? _

**Sometime Elsewhere **

A sleek raven rapped on the windows.

_"Let him in will you?" _

_"Certainly, Sire." _The soft click of boots led from a corner of the room to the window. She unlatched the window, and quickly moved out of the way. The raven landed gracefully on the floor, which was cloaked in darkness. It sat there for a moment while its body began to morph and twist until it resembled that of a handsome, young, man with hair the color of raven's feathers, and skin as pale as the moon. He stood up, and walked before his master.

_"It has been done, Master." _

_"'Exitus acta probat...'"_ His master mimicked. _"You did not even use that in the right context you fat dodo." _

The raven-haired man, unfazed by his master's cruelty, smiled wickedly.

_"To be honest, I really expected more of a fight. When it came right down to it." _The raven confessed.

_"We made him an offer he couldn't refuse."_ His master chuckled.

The same boots that had let him in, now clacked as they wheeled in a squeaky tea cart.

_"More tea, Sire?" _

Their Master shrugged. _"Oh might as well, things are beginning to get interesting..." _

The raven turned to leave.

_"Oh Othello?" _

_"Yes, Master?" _

_"Why don't you come and enjoy a small cup with me? You deserve it." _

He nodded, and sat down on the floor next to his master's chair. While waiting to be served.

_"No Othello..." _

The young man looked up worriedly at his master. His master gestured towards the chair that sat across from him. Speechless, he moved to the cushy chair. Now he stared eye to eye with his master.

_"Consider this my thank you for your work well done."_ His Master smiled.

_"Yes, Master." _

Ravens began to hover near the window.

_"Cheers to the future, and the players in it!"_ His Master raised his delicately painted tea cup.

The raven-haired young man raised his cup silently with him.

_"Cheers.." _He muttered.


	7. Chapter 7: The Stained Glass

**Chapter 7: The Stained Glass **

**Inside the Flame King's Private Chambers: 30 minutes after Sunrise **

Fiona awoke to the gentle thump growing louder each time. The ground began to shake underneath her, and her teeth began to chatter as the thumping grew, transforming into what sounded like a giant's footsteps.

Well I'm not anywhere near giant territory... So what is that sound? She thought to herself.

The steps began to grow increasingly louder, to the point at which they were almost unbearably loud. Her heart began to race, and she covered her ears with her hands in an attempt to block out some of the blaring sound. Suddenly, it stopped.

She looked to her left side, but the stained glass windows, the only source of natural light, were far too intricate to make out any of the outside world. She had never really taken notice of what was on the windows before her. She had been in such a rage before she had collapsed, she had only seen them as a means of escape. Now that she knew that they were enchanted the same way that the door was, she took more interest in her surroundings. She stepped closer to the windows that almost engrossed an entire wall. All the glass was made of varying shades of orange, red, and yellow, with the occasional blue bits thrown in for good measure. The figures were extremely intricate, the tongues of fire, which swirled around the edges, forming the border around the story that unfolded upon its glassy surface seemed to move as her eyes scanned across the pictures. Above the three pannels that made up the wall, tiny tiles titled. The first read "Courage" the second "Love" and the third "Loss".

Reading from right to left, which was the customary method of reading in the Flame Kingdom, she began reading under the tile that said "Courage".

It showed a young prince, who resembled the current Flame King. He was dressed in the classic Flame Royalty uniform, and he held a mighty sword in one hand, and a delicate, yellow tulip in the other. The panels presented his early history up to his coronation. He knelt before a beautiful, young woman who placed the crown of royalty on his head. As she leaned in for closer inspection, she realized that the crown was embossed with real sparkling, rubies. She continued reading, she came upon scenes of hunting with the Fire wolves, and courageous battles fought against enormous armies.

She was beginning to think the window was just a glorified rendition of the life of some long dead King. With slowing interest, she continued the story. It began to take on a sad tone, the king's eyes seemed to grow more lonely, regardless of all the battles he won, and giants he hunted with his pack of Fire wolves his eyes began to lose their shine. The closing scene of the first window showed a solitary king sitting atop a hill, staring up at the stars nursing a quickly disintegrating heart.

Weird... She thought... Where would he be able to see the stars in the boundaries of his kingdom?

She began on the second window labeled "Love". The first panel was an enormous portrait of a blue woman, seeming to be made of water. The water so life-like it seemed to drip from the window on to the floor below. He eyes were closed, and her hands beaconing the viewer to continue reading the story below. Fiona noticed a gentle tear cascading down her cheek. For the sake of her, Fiona read on.

The panels below explained how the two met. The King was out during a storm, and took shelter from the stinging water that fell from the sky. She appeared in a swirl of light and twinkling lights. Offering the elemental shelter from the unforgiving rain. They grew closer, but never touched. One of the panels depicted the water elemental cooking for the King. She stirred a boling pot, while he reclined on a rock. They seemed to be enjoying themselves so much, both full of happiness, and full of love for the other. Each bearing the smile of a lover.

"I feel ya girl." Fiona patted the window.

She began the third, and final window titled "Loss". It depicted the King nursing his hand, and the blurred figure of the blue woman in the background. A raven haired man appeared before he King, and seemed to be making a deal with him.

"No! You musent!" Fiona whispered to the glass king.

The next panel was the two clasping each other's hands in agreement on the bargain. She felt a pit of sadness that began to sink in her stomach.

The King fell on the ground in agony, while the raven haired man turned into a jet lack raven, and flew away.

"I never cared for this version much..." A croaky voice confessed from behind her.

She spun around, to stand face to face with the mirror image of the raven haired man in the window's story. He smiled, and casually strolled past her, and admired the window, as if he was in an art gallery. He rested his hand on his chin, and cocked his head to one side, seeming to critiquing the story before him.

"No. No. No. This is all wrong." He swiped his hand over the window, and it began to crack at the edges, and slowly move inwards.

"Stop that! Don't do that you big jerk!"

Fiona lunged at him, but he gracefully dodged her attack, leaving her crumpled on the ground at his feet. The cracks began to spread as she hit the floor. He picked her up, and dusted her off, as if she was a small child who had fallen on the playground in the midst of a game of tag, and he was her doubting older brother, caring for her scraped elbows and bloodied knees. He held her shoulders, looking into her eyes for a moment, before glancing over to the shattering window.

"I suppose you are going to blame that on me as well?" He raised an eyebrow as he danced out of her reach.

"Poor, silly, little human. Don't you know that those who do not learn from history are doomed to repeat it?"

"What are you even talking about you dumb dodo?"

He began to fume with anger. "Only my master may insult me in such a manner!" He bellowed.

Enraged by her audacity, he charged at her. Losing the brotherly care he had shown to her just moments before. She jumped over him, and drew her crystal sword from its secret hiding place. She landed just in time to turn and face him, as he barreled back towards her. She body slammed him, sending him sprawled across the floor settling at the base of the cracking window. She jumped on top of him, holding her crystal sword to his ivory neck.

"Too easy..." She grinned, as she began to press the sword tighter against his neck. Causing a think stream of blackish-blue blood to ooze from the slice where she pressed, still firmer.

"Indeed." He smiled back, once again regaining his carefree manner.

Steam hissed from the other side of the window.

"What the..." She began.

She looked up from her prey sprawled before her on the floor. From the other side of the window, she heard the rumbling thump from earlier, and what she could now determine were a whirr of cogs, the grinding thump of pistons, and whoosh of dozens of tiny chimneys releasing blasts of steam.

"Oh look!" He teased. "He missed you!"

All at once, the giant arm of a Steam Beast broke through the window, and the raven haired man deflated into a shadow beneath her, and slunk like a shadow over to the corner of the room, where he reemerged into his humanoid form. It began to grab frantically around the room searching for her. She managed to avoid the first few attacks, but the fourth time, she was a second too slow on her aversion of the giant mechanical hand. Which encircled her waist, and wrenched her from her room, out into the open air outside of the castle.

Try as she might, she could not free herself from the iron-clad grasp of the Steam Beast. If only her best gal pal Cake, or even Marshall Lee here, she wouldn't be in this mess. This Steam Beast was at least three times as big as any other she had faced in the past, and she had dropped her sword while evading the hand so she could not even attack it with her sword.

From inside the castle, she could hear the banging of royal guards against the enchanted door.

"Well they aren't very clever are they?"

The raven haired man emerged from the remains of the shattered window and looked back into the room, mocking the attempted rescue. His arms had turned into long, black wings, which he pumped lazily in the air.

"Let me go!" Fiona screamed.

He clucked his tongue at the young adventuress. "And after all the trouble my master has gone through? Now even I think that is a little harsh."

She began to thrash around wildly, and scream, because it was the only thing she could do to protest her captivity. He flew over to the arm the Beast, and landed on its arm that held Fiona tightly in its grasp. His wings slowly began to morph into those of a man once more as he walked over to her, and kelt down to meet her eyes.

"You will be quite now. You are of no use to my master if all of your energy is gone."

Waved his hand over her eyes, as he had done to the stained glass window, then placed his lips on hers. She struggled against his force, but her body began to grow heavy, and her eyes couldn't seem to stay open.

From the distance, she could hear the chanting of ancient runes on the other side of the enchanted door, lifting the spell. Finally, the soldiers were able to break through the door, and flood the quickly collapsing room.

The raven haired man broke the kiss, and threw his hand in the direction of the flame soldiers. Black feathers hovered in mid-air for a split second at the tips of his fingers, before sailing through the air like arrows, spiraling straight through the soldiers, and then disintegrating on the other side of their body. For a moment they were still, as black cracks began to spread through their body, and black tar oozed from the cracks, they began to scream in agony, as a black void from under their feet suddenly appeared, and sucked them in feet first. The soldiers just arriving at the door to witnessed the slaughter of their comrades stood still, too horrified to fight. The Captain of the squadron pushed to the front of his men.

"I have seen this before, when that young King escaped last night..." He shook his head in horror at the memory. "This magic can only be wielded by those in league with evil..." He glared up at the raven haired man, who returned the glare with a peppy salute to the Captain.

"Now if you don't mind gentlemen. We have a world to end." He bowed.

He tapped the Steam Beast, who turned away from the castle, and ran at top speeds to the West. Grasping the now unconscious Fiona in one hand, and balancing the raven haired man on the top of its orbed body.

* * *

Othello entered his Master's private study. It was darker than usual. It was so cold in the room it made him shiver.

"Master. I have done as you requested... The girl is now in our custody."

"Excellent Othello. You have done well."

"Thank you, Master."

"You are really proving your worth to me."

"That means a lot coming from you Master." He looked bashfully at the floor.

"I know it does." His Master smiled, and casually sipped from his teacup.

"Well that is all I came to report Master."

"Thank you Othello."

Othello bowed, and turned to leave.

"Oh Othello, one more thing..."

Othello turned around to face his Master. He heard a whooshing sound, and then a sharp pain in his heart, or at least were his heart would have been if he had one. He peered down, and saw a large sword protruding from his chest. A small stream of the blackish-blue blood had begun to run from the wound, and he could taste dead blood flooding his mouth.

His Master set his tea cup down, and rose from his seat.

"Let this be a warning to you my faithful servant." He walked towards him. His steps were soundless. Pulling the blade from its rest in the sternum of the shapeshifter.

"If you ever place your lips on that girl again..." He thoughtfully examined the blade in his hands.

"I will make sure it is your last act of freewill." He hissed through gritted teeth as he shoved the sword back into his chest.

Othello winced with pain.

"Do we understand each other?" Othello nodded, making the still embedded sword bounce with his nods.

"Good."

His master placed a comforting hand on Othello's cheek. Smearing it with his own blood.

I am truly happy that you are my faithful servant Othello, I don't know where I would be without you. His Master grinned one more time, flashing two rows of bright white teeth, before leaving the room. His near-silent steps echoed as he walked out of his dark study, and slowly down the hallway.


	8. Chapter 8: Open Your Eyes

**Chapter 7.5: Meanwhile...**

"Master, what are you up to?" The small voice with the squeaky shoes inquired.

He stood before a full length mirror and was in the process of straightening his tie.

"Oh this will never do." He murmured to himself.

"What is it Master?"

"Oh this damned tie..." He trailed off, absorbed in the task before him.

"You never give this much thought to your appearance. What has changed?"

He flashed her his classic smile. She took a step back, knowing all too well what his smiles actually meant.

"My role within this drama is finally upon us. If all goes according to plan, which I assume it will, because I am in charge of it. Then I have nothing to worry about. It is all smooth sailing from here on out."

"Shall I make you some more tea?"

"Yes, that would be lovely." He cooed. Smiling at himself in the mirror as he stood back to examine his handiwork.

"Simply lovely..."

* * *

**Chapter 8: Open Your Eyes **

Fiona awoke with a start.

"I have got to stop waking up like this." She mumbled, as she nursed her aching back.

"Oh Fiona! Is that you?"

"Who is that?" Fiona replied with a start. She realized that she was engrossed in complete darkness, except for one solitary stream of light leaking through somewhere above her head.

"It's me! Prince Gumball!"

"Prince Gumball! How did you get here... err... well where ever 'here' is?"

"I was kidnapped the same as you." He walked forward into the beam of light.

"How long have you been here?"

"Longer than you, although it isn't exactly easy to tell how long. Those jerks stripped me of every piece of technology before they threw my unconscious body down here. They didn't even let me keep my watch!" He gestured to his naked wrist. "As a scientist, I am offended. Have these kidnappers no grace? No style?"

Fiona giggled.

"What's so funny?" He barked.

"You are!" She burst into another fit of laughter. "You aren't angry about the fact that you are stranded in a dark place, with no sign of escape, but you complain about the lack of style of your captors, and the fact that they stole your watch!"

He blushed a little, embarrassed from his earlier outbursts. "Yeah. I guess you are right, but I guess I had expected you to come save me like you usually do." He sifted dirt around with his foot.

"Oh man, I have missed you Gumball."

"I've missed you too, Fiona."

* * *

**Meanwhile on the Outer Lands of The Flame Kingdom...**

Burning. He felt like his body was burning. He had surrendered all of his being to the change, every atom of his body and soul were being ripped apart over what spanned for eons, and then collide with the force of a thousand volcanoes erupting in unison.

"Fiona, Fiona..." He said. "It's all for Fiona. For our future."

He finally began to feel again, well, beyond pain. He could feel the wind whip at his body, and he could hear the faint mocking of crows in the distance.

"Well you turned out to be quite the looker." Othello croaked. "Here." He said through a mouth full of clothing. "Cover yourself with these."

He flung a neatly folded parcel of cloth onto the naked, shivering recently-made human below him.

"It's so cold..." His teeth clacked together.

"Yes, that is one of the hardest parts of the change for elementals. They have a hard time adjusting to the temperature. At least half of you die in the first week, due to your inability to adjust to the warmth, or the coolness of your new bodies."

"What?"

"I suggest you put on those clothes before you lose anymore heat." Othello continued.

The made-human Flame King did as he was ordered. Pulling on a pair of dark jeans, and a white hoodie. It helped take the edge off the cold of this new world. Well, the world hadn't changed, but his body, and the way it now reacted to the surroundings had.

"Much better." He sighed in relief.

"I'd say. Take a look!" Othello flicked his wing to the side, and a large, elaborately detailed mirror appeared before the once Flame King, though he could hardly be called that now.

He gasped as he gazed at his reflection. His body was wrapped in human flesh, but he still looked like himself. His arms and legs were pink, soft, and squishy. His eyes were a rich hazel. He touched his face and shuttered. His hair! He had hair! He ran his fingers through it, a wonderful sensation. He had never touched real hair before. All the hair he had inadvertently touched in the past had singed and curled back from his touch. Now his head was covered with a mop of dark brown hair that shone almost red in the light. He patted at the matching eyebrows, less soft than his hair, but still enchanted by the thought of hair as he prodded at them with his finger tips, and wiggled them up and down in the mirror. His lips were smooth and pink, and he immediately began to bite with excitement as he watched the color drain from the bite, then flow back into as he released it. He patted his cheeks, giggling like a small child at the sound they made as his long hands met the smooth skin. More hair! He rubbed his cheeks, which were covered in a light stubble. Fiona had never told him how wonderful it was to be human! All the new sensations, his sight, his smell, his touch, all different and exciting.

"You'll have to learn how to shave I assume..." Othello interrupted the humanized Flame King's exploration of his new form. "Unless Fiona goes for the unshaven type, but I am guessing she likes them clean shaven based on her past boyfriends."

"Can you help me with that?" He responded half paying attention, as he ran his hands though his hair and inspected his handsome face in the mirror from different angles.

The blood-red jewel that once inhabited the middle of his forehead, the symbol of his royal status, fell from its perch onto the ground by his feet. Othello, not missing a beat, swooped down from his perch on the branch, and picked up the sizable jewel in his beak.

"I will be taking this as my payment." He announced through a mouthful of jewel.

"Take it! It isn't going to do me any good!" The Flame King responded.

"Very well then. I will take my leave for the time being."

"Yes, yes. Very good. That is all." He responded dismissively as he stepped back and examined his side profile in the mirror.

Othello bowed, then pushed himself off the ground, and into the air, the large blood-red jewel cradled in this beak.

_Much too easy. _He thought to himself_. That fool doesn't know the first thing about being a human, and now that I have custody of the only other human in Aaaa, he will never be able to make it on his own. He'll die within a week, if that long. The cruel bird laughed as he disappeared into the distance, leaving the Flame Kingdom far behind him, and with it, the first human man of Aaaa in 50 years. _

* * *

**It's about time we checked in to see how our love-stricken Vampire King is doing...**

Marshall thew open the doors of the main hall. Everything went silent.

"Your Highness!" A stout demon butler approached him. "We were not informed of your arrival! We are not prepared!" It stuttered as it tried to keep up with Marshall's long strides. Marshall would have been flying past if the magic of the palace had not restricted such acts.

"If you will give us a little time, we will have all the proper arrangements..."

"I won't be staying long..." Marshall sneered.

"But your Highness! You must!" The butler insisted. "We do need you here! You are the new ruler of the Nightosphere, and ever since your mother disappeared..."

**"I DO NOT HAVE TIME FOR THIS RIGHT NOW!"** Marshall screamed as his head turned into his beast form, making the stout butler cower in fear.

"Y-y-y-yes your Highness, I understand. We will talk about it after you have had a proper rest, you must be tired from your exploits in Aaaa."

Marshall chose not to respond, he did not want to waste valuable time trying to reason with this nincompoop.

"Yes, you will go rest, and by the time you wake, we will have everything ready for you." He continued.

"Yes, that would be nice." Marshall replied, hoping that this was enough to get the insistent butler off his back.

"Wonderful!" The butler clapped his gloved hands together in excitement. "It really is wonderful to have you back your Highness. Hopefully this time you will stay a for good."

"Yes, perhaps..." Marshall said as the butler bowed to him, and scurried over to a large cluster of beautiful, young maids who each had a pair of black horns protruding from their heads. One winked at Marshall as he rushed by.

"Now I remember how much I hated this palace..." Marshall rolled his eyes and muttered as he picked up his pace, acceding a long, winding staircase at the far end of the main hall. He really wished he could fly right now.

He finally reached the top of the staircase, where a large pair of intricately painted doors adorned in black and gold swirls slowly opened with his light touch. They revealed a large, empty ballroom, whose opposite end of the room held another pair of painted doors. After he passed another five doors, six total, he had reached the end of his search.

The last room did not reveal another set of doors, but another empty room, this one lined with windows perpendicular to the entrance displaying a starless night sky, and a lonely full moon. The opposite wall was empty with the exception of an old, battered, wardrobe. He ran to the wardrobe, drawing a key that hung on a worn string around his neck. He shoved the key into the keyhole, slowly turning it to the left, praying for something to happen. After a moment a slow clicking could be heard from inside the wardrobe. He took several steps back, unsure of what would happen next. The doors of the wardrobe slowly flipped over, revealing the upper torso and arms a marble maiden, he head covered in a chiseled marble scarf, and her hands covering her face. The doors clicked into place, and a small hourglass filled with red sand popped into existence from a disguised compartment on the right side of the wardrobe. The sand began to rush through. Marshall peered at the hour glass confused about what to do next.

Suddenly, the statute began to move, Marshall jumped back in surprise. The maiden pulled her hands from her face, revealing tightly shut eyes. A haunting female voice echoed through the ballroom. The statue's lips still as stone. While the rest of its body, and clothing came to life, and swayed.

"What have you come to seek in the Twilight Chamber, Vampire King?" The voice asked mockingly.

Marshall faced the statue, who now seemed to curiously peer up at him through closed eyes. His hands balled into tight fists at his side, he responded.

"I have come to receive my _rights_..."

"Are you sure you are willing to do this? Give up your freedom... All for a girl?" The statue cocked its head to one side, and pulled its hands down further with growing interest.

"Yes I am." He announced. His voice echoing through the dark room. The only light coming from the moon, which streamed through the left window.

"You do understand what this really means, don't you Vampire King?" The voice replied.

"Yes, I told you. I am well aware of what I am about to do, and what it means."

"The girl means this much to you?"

"A million times over." He glanced over at the hourglass, and the quickly fleeting red sand.

"I admire your devotion, but I laugh at your decision boy."

Marshall said nothing.

"As long as you understand..." The voice paused, Marshall looked over at the hourglass, the top almost completely empty. He had been told that time worked differently in the Twilight Chamber. Years passed by like moments, and eons in hours. "Come boy, we shall seal your _rights_."

The statute motioned him over to it. It grabbed his face, and pressed a light kiss to his cheek. It burned more than direct sunlight on his cheek, but he said nothing. As he pulled away, the statue slowly opened its eyes, revealing ink black eyes. It smiled for a moment at him, before the slow cranking of cogs began to turn her away. Her eyes closing sleepily as she disappeared from view. The wardrobe sat there for a moment. All of a sudden bright yellow light burst from the cracks in the wardrobe, burning Marshall with its touch. He backed away, seeking shelter from the burning light. For a blistering second, the chamber was filled with light. Then it was gone. Marshall's arms and face smoldered and blistered, but were quickly healing. Being a vampire did have its perks, like super fast healing. The wardrobe chimed like an egg cooked, and the doors opened to reveal three glowing vials, one red, one blue, and one green. As well as a lavishly adorned pair of medium-length swords sheathed in red velvet. He tied the matching swords to his back, one on each shoulder blade for easy access, and shoved the tiny glowing vials into his flannel shirt pocket.

An eery waltz began to play for him as he turned, and walked towards the exit.

"Her heart does not belong to you alone, Vampire King!" The bodiless voice called after him.

He paused at the exit, and called back into the room. "But it will soon enough."

With that he walked briskly from the Twilight Chamber, aware of what he had just done as the doors clanked tightly shut as he passed from one room to the next, coming back to the top of the stairwell with its the base in main hallway.

"Don't worry Fiona, I am coming to save you... I swear it, I will not let anyone else have you."

Marshall chuckled to himself. _Look at me, a humble Vampire King coming to rescue the famed Adventuress of Aaa. Oh I am never going to let her live this one down..__._

* * *

So what do you guys think? I am trying to update more regularly. Also looking back, I am trying to go back, and update some of the previous chapters because there are a few spelling errors that are driving me nuts. So please make sure to review!

Thank you for reading my humble fanfic, and as you know, more are always in the works, if you are looking for more of a slice of life comedy, then check out my new AV fic "Adventure Time Academy with Fiona the Human" It promises not to disappoint!

XOXOXO 〜（ゝ。∂）


End file.
